Vehicles are generally assembled along a production line using a number of assembly mechanisms to piece together various pre-fabricated components. For example, one component of a vehicle that must be assembled is the rear suspension. Current mechanisms for installing rear suspensions may require removal and reinstallation of one or more assembly components each time a rear suspension assembly is installed and assembled on the successive vehicles on an assembly line. For example, assembly mechanisms that compress rear suspension springs and lift a lower rear suspension arm to a ride height may include one or more components that must be removed from an assembly mechanism as each vehicle passes along the assembly line. The reinstallation of assembly mechanism components may add to overall assembly times driving down efficiency and overall productivity. Accordingly, a need exists for skate truck assemblies for compressing rear suspension springs and coupling lower rear suspension arms to rear suspensions.